1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting diode (LED) light source.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, light sources are referred to as heavenly bodies, such as the sun which emit lights for itself and the moon which emits light by reflecting the solar light, and light emitting devices such as electric lamps, neon signs, and LEDs which are manufactured to emit light.
Among the light sources, the LEDs are frequently used as display lamps and light sources of vehicles or home electronic appliances for a daily life. In the early stage, most of LEDs have been manufactured as low-luminance products. With the development of raw materials of LEDs and manufacturing technology, high-luminance LEDs are being manufactured so as to emit light which can represent all colors including white within the visible-light region. The high-luminance LEDs are applied to large-sized LED electric signs, exit lamps, traffic lights, various display lights of vehicles, which emit various colors of light with high luminance and high efficiency.
Hereinafter, a conventional light source will be described with reference to accompanying drawings.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a conventional light source.
As shown in FIG. 1 the conventional light source includes a pair of plugs 10, a plurality of terminals 20, a pair of LEDs 30, and a transparent rod 40.
Each of the plug 10 has two terminals 20 formed to project from one end thereof and is coupled to an end of the transparent rod 40. Further, the plug 10 includes a circuit board (not shown) having a plurality of electronic components mounted therein and supplies direct-current (DC) power, supplied through the terminals 20, to the LED 30.
The terminals 20 are connected to the outside so as to receive DC power.
The LED 30 is coupled to the plug 10 and is mounted in the transparent rod 40. The LED 30 receives DC power supplied through the terminals 20 so as to emit light.
Both ends of the transparent rod 40 are coupled to the plugs 10, and the LEDs 30 connected to the plugs 10 are mounted in the transparent rod 40. The transparent rod 40 is formed of a circular or rectangular transparent injection-molded rod member, and the surface thereof is surface-treated with a spreading agent or dispersing agent.
When DC power is supplied through the terminals 20 of each plug 10, the LEDs 30 receive the DC power so as to emit light to the outside through the transparent rod 40. In this way, the conventional light source can be used as illumination.
In the conventional light source, however, the light emitted from the LEDs 30 is indirectly projected through the transparent rod 40. Therefore, an intensity of illumination required for a daily life cannot be secured. Further, as most of electric energy supplied to the LED 30 is converted into thermal energy so as to be lost, light efficiency is reduced, and surrounding equipments are deteriorated.
Further, the conventional light source should be additionally provided with a separate power converter for converting AC power into DC power, in order to receive DC power supplied to the LED 30.